The Survivors : A survivor fic
by Chiri-chan
Summary: hmmm, it's about just having fun with an insane fic!!! along with six girls stranded on an island with...well, lots of anime guys...not just from GundamW!!! but, that would be too many categories to put up...has Trigun, Weiss Kreuz, CCS, DBZ, and more.
1. Day one

THE SURVIVORS: a survivor fic

by: Chiri-chan

warnings: hmm, yaoi hinting sometimes, I don't think in the first chapter....Relena, miaka, and pikachu bashing will ALWAYS be in this fic!!!! and a reminder, Chiri, Minako, Dilly, Quistis, Fujin, and Mango are ALL REAL PEOPLE!!!! so no thinking otherwise.....maybe.

series the people are from:

Final Fantasy8&9, Fushigi Yuugi, Trigun, Weiss Kreuz, GundamW, Pokemon, Card Captor Sakura, DBZ, and Ayashi no ceres.

the stranded people.....and their ONE luxury item!!!

"NO DA" clan

Chiri-chan her chiri-neko kitty

Minako Ryo-ohki

Chichiri Karaoke machine

Vivi Black Waltz no.3 doll (it talks and spouts FIRE!)

Ken Soccer ball

Vash Kuronekosama

Tasuki Sake

Zechs Collection of space rocks

Kenshin Handcuffs

Miaka Jeweled pic of tamahome

"GLOMP" clan

Dilly-chan Magic wand

Quistis VODKA

Quatre tea set

Suboshi yoyos

Omi pink hat

Seifer thongs( in black, blue, silver, silver stripes, silver stars, and TASSLES!)

Trunks hair dye (in lavender)

Syoaran Li hentai CDs

Relena Sexy lingerie for Aya

Aya A copy of the fanfic "the death of Relena-bitch"

"RAGE" clan

Fujin Tumble mats

Mango CD player

Yuuhi Chopsticks

Piccolo spandex

Farfie knives

Duo SD doll of deathscythe

Zell TV w/ workout videos

Yohji Playboy magazines

Wufei "Nataku"

Pikachu Ketchup

now, on to the story!!!!

(we pan out to see 3 boats hitting shore on different parts of the isle)

"NO DA" clan

"Yay!" shouted Chiri-chan, jumping onto the shore. "I can't believe I actually get to be stranded on an island with all these yummy bishies!!!"

She didn't bother to notice the 10 people behind her groaning. ViVi walked up to Chiri, holding his burnt doll, and stood there. "Did those people leave us here to die?"

"NO!" cried Chiri, holding her bish-in-training to her chest.

Minako sidled up to two of the hunky guys, and jumped in the middle. "Tasuki! Zechs! how ya doin!!" purred minako, putting her hand *Somewhere* on Zechs.

"EEP!" yelled Zechs, diving behind a rock. "AGH!" screamed Tasuki, running behind Vash.

Vash strutted up to Minako, and sternly said, "...........Can I have your phone number?" Minako blushed, and was already jotting it down, when a very scary sound echoed through the camp.

"just WHAT do you think you're doing, MINAKO?!?!?" yelled chiri, her and her cat stomping menacingly over. Chiri-neko was hissing loudly, and giving kuroneko sama a huge glare, considering he was cuddling up to Ryo-ohki.

"Vash! you said you only loved ME!!" shouted Chiri, looking about ready to cry. "Well," Vash stuttered, "I thought this was an island free-for-all....seeing as how many of us there are...."

Chiri-chan just shook her head. "Hoo boy, this is gonna be interesting," said chiri, looking at Vivi and Chichiri fighting over the karaoke machine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"GLOMP" clan

*glomp* "There she goes again..." said Trunks, watching Quistis glomp Seifer.

"You'd think she'd get tired of doing that..." said Aya back, watching Quistis fly off of seifer, and land on Relena, trying to wring her neck.

*glomp* "There goes another one..." said Suboshi, seeing Quistis glomping Li.

"and another..." said Seifer, seeing Dilly-chan glomping Quatre, making him choke on his tea.

*GLOMP*

"*sigh* This is gonna be a long month..." said Omi, donning his pink hat. This, of course, directly led to Dilly spotting him, and was immediately glomped.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"RAGE" clan

"Piccolo!" yelled fujin, walking around searching for her *love*.

"How can you fly when you're blindfolded?!?"

Piccolo just flew, winding through trees above everyone's heads, and far away from Fujin's grasp.

"I know where I'm going, woman! Don't lecture me!"

"PICCOLO! WATCH OUT!" yelled Fujin, shielding her eyes.

"WHAT, WOMAN?!?!" yelled Piccolo, lifting one eye out of the blind fold.

And was roughly smacked by a tree.

"hmmph," aid Wufei, seemingly stroking air next to his shoulder, "If he hadn't listened to that baka onna he'd be fine! INJUSTICE!"

"umm," said Zell, "What are you doing Wufei?"

Wufei gave Zell a nice deathglare. "I'm feeding NATAKU!! You baka onnas..." mumbled Wufei, walking off and talking to his shoulder about weaklings.

Mango was sitting off in a corner, trying to stay away from Farfie, who was giving her evil glares of death, and holding his knives up in an *EVIL* way.

::PLEASE!!! let me get off this island alive!!!! why did I ever agree to this??!?:: thought Mango, as she creeped further into the bushes, away from the glinting knife.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

END DAY ONE, START DAY TWO!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

well, is it ok for now?!?!? sorry to the person that I got the idea from, I just HAD to use the 'nataku' defense!!!!! plus, I really am not copying you!! I'm making mine as much creative as I can!!!! C&C please!!!! it helps me to think!!!!!


	2. Day Two

ok, here's chapter two!! onto more insanity!!

____________________________________________________

DAY TWO

"EFEE!!!! yelled Chiri-chan, running around camp, then finally collapsing in the surf face down.

Minako just sighed. "Can't blame her...I'd act like that too if I'd left my CDs home."

"EFEE!" yelled Chiri again, and slobbering on ken.

"AGH!! rabid fan girl! HELP ME, AYA!" screamed Ken, hopping into Vash's arms.

"Damn you, ken! for the last time, just because I wear RED does not mean I'm AYA!!" yelled Vash, throwing ken into Chiri's arms.

"EFE......Ken?" said Chiri, holding a huge shivering bishounen in her arms.

"DON'T EAT ME!" screamed Ken, holding his head.

"boy, ken's a paranoid nutcase...," said Tasuki, then looking over at the karaoke bar him and Kenshin had built.

Chichiri had a lot of his clothes off, and was obviously drunk, considering he was STILL stripping. He was also on top of the bar singing loudly, but nobody minded that much.

(he has a DEAD SEXY voice! Japanese one, that is!)

Chiri and Minako were happily watching, and Miaka was alone in a corner, fawning over her picture, and every once in a while, mumbling "Tamahome...."

"hey, Miaka! If you don't stop staring at that picture, I'm gonna burn it!! it's giving me brain damage!" yelled Tasuki, holding his tessen up menacingly.

"Why would you do that,Tasuki? I'm Suzaku no miko! you can't hurt me!"

"I wasn't GOING to hurt you! Just that dumb picture!!" yelled Tasuki, bonking her on the head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, TASUKI!" yelled Minako, grabbing Tasuki's trench coat, and dragging him away from the babbling idiot known as Miaka.

"but why?" sputtered Tasuki, looking back regretfully at the evil picture.

"If she stares at that pic, then she'll leave all of us alone!" stated Chiri, then glomping onto Vivi, "and that means she'll leave all you bishies to us!"

But as Chiri squeezed Vivi, he accidentally set the pic on fire.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Miaka, clutching the ashes.

"you know what, Vivi?" asked Chiri.

"what?"

"I LOVE YOU! You brought miaka PAIN!!!!" she squealed as she glomped him once more.

"awww...I just wanted to do something evil for once...besides, it wasn't my idea, it was Black Waltz no.3's!" said Vivi, holding up his doll, which was grinning evilly.

"ooooook......Hey, Miaka! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled minako, seeing miaka stalking towards Kenshin's back.

"Miaka was constantly mumbling to herself, "If I can't have Tamahome anymore, then I'll go for this hunky guy!" and with that, glomped onto Kenshin.

"ORO?!?!?" yelled Kenshin, "is that you, chiri-dono?"

"Chiri? of course not, love stud! it's me, your true love, Miaka!" she said, snuggling closer to him.

"Miaka? ORO!!" yelled Kenshin, whipping out his sword (not THAT sword, you hentais!!), and wapping Miaka in the stomach.

"WOOHOO!!!" shouted chichiri, "but why just knock the air out of her no da? why not death na no da?"

"you know I don't like hurting people de gozaru..."

"Fine, I'll do it!" shouted ken, and slashed his bugnuks down upon the evil one.

"GLOMP" clan

*GLOMP* "would you STOP that?!?" yelled Relena, mad that she wasn't getting in on the glomping action with Aya.

"why stop?" yelled back Quistis, hitting Relena in the face.

"Yeah!" yelled Dilly-chan, kicking her ribs, then glomping onto suboshi.

"Somebody help meeeee..." said Suboshi, running out of air.

"I'll help!" shouted Trunks, and picked up Omi. Omi, who didn't know what was going on, just slumped like a little kitty with a pink hat on.

"Hey, Dilly-chan!" yelled Trunks, getting both Dilly and Quistis' attention, and proceeded to throw Omi into the bushes. "Go fetch the effeminate bishie!"

"Omi! PINK HAT!" yelled Dilly, diving into the bushes after Omi.

"Well, my job's done here..." said Trunks, and prepared to go for a fly trip, but found he was rooted to the ground by a glomping Quistis.

"TRUNKS!!" yelled Quistis, hoolding on tighter.

"ARGGH!" yelled Trunks, trying to get Quistis off him, but was failing miserably.

Sure, he was super strong, but nothing can pry off a glomping fangirl.

"Please?" asked Trunks, losing conciousness, "can you stop?"

"Stop?" asked Quistis, looking up at him in confusement, "sure! why didn't you say so in the first place!"

"Quistis let go of Trunks; who fell to the ground and slowly crawled away; and set off in search of Seifer. Quistis looked around, but all she saw was Li and Aya reading a fanfic, and bursting into laughter.

"WAHHH! I can't find my sexy thonged man!" wailed Quistis, falling to the sand.

Dilly-chan went up to Quistis, and patted her chibified head.

"It's alright Quistie... just go after Li!"

"Quistis popped right back up and said, "OH YEAH!" and proceeded to glomp Li.

"Wha?!" shouted Li, seeing a MUCH older woman glomping him, and got a nosebleed.

Unfortunately, they didn't see Relena sneaking up on Aya, and before they knew it, had Glomped onto him, and was frenching the poor bishie like there was no tomorrow.

"*GASP* How dare you, Bitch! Get off my man!" yelled Quistis, getting off Li, and punching Relena in the back of the head.

"Ow!" yelled Relana, turning on Quistis, "How dare you interrupt our lovemaking!"

and with that, Relena ACTUALLY punched Qujistis in the stomach!

Aya gasped, and picked up Quistis, while Relena smirked over the gasping woman.

Onnce Aya had depostied her on a soft patch of grass, he truned to Relena, eyes smoldering.

"she was nothing in our plans, darling! let's leave this island and make little red-headed pacifists!" squealed Relena, grabbing Aya's arm forcefully.

"you hurt Quistis..." said Aya in a low voice.

"What?" said relena, letting go.

"You hurt Quistis..." aya was chanting over and over, and you could see his hand moving for his katana.

"Aya? what's wrong with you? Did she make you do 'strange things' to her?" asked Relena, obviously not getting what was going on.

Aya pulled out his katana at this, and started slashing at thin air, not looking where he was going. He lifted one eye, and saw a huddling Relena, so he thought it best to start thwacking in that direction.

"SHINE SHINE SHINE!!!!" yelled Aya, finally hitting relena, and cutting huge gashes on her arms and legs.

"Aya! STOP!" Shouted dilly-chan, finally seeing what was going on.

"WHY?!?!" yelled both Quistis and Aya, l0ooking at Dilly-chan like she was insane.

"I want a crack at her too!!!!!" Cackled Dilly, screaming insanely, and brandishing Omi's darts in her hands. "DIE, Relena-bitch!" she shouted, throwing darts into Relena's already open wounds.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"RAGE" clan

"ONNA!" yelled both Wufei and Piccolo, watching Fujin eat all the Oreos.

"Injustice! Why are you eating all the rations?" inquired Wufei, failing to grab the last Oreo out of her grasp.

"Because I know you'll find more if I eat them all!" beamed Fujin, then glomping onto Piccolo and putting hands everywhere.

"STOP! Stop it, onna!" shouted piccolo, grabbing her arms, and putting them onto Pikachu.

"Awwwwww, how cute!" said Fujin, but got a very nasty shock from the piss-yellow rodent.

"AGH! DIE! DIE RODENT!!" Screamed Fujin, using her tumble mats to beat Pikachu senseless.

"Pi....ka...." gasped Pikachu, and fell to the ground unconcious.

Farfie looked at the carnage being made by Fujin. "Hmmm, she makes God cry.... my kinda woman!!" said Farfie, and groped fujin from behind.

"AHH!! Why don't you do that to Mango-chan?!"

"She doesn't hurt God like you do." stated Farfie matter-of-factly.

"................" said fujin, then turned her head and shouted, "Hey, Duo!"

"duo popped his head out of the sand, and said. "Yes, Fujin?"

"I want you to get him off me before I REALLY make God hurt... by kicking his ASS!"

"I dunno, the way he holds that knife... hye might get my braid!"

"Well, then stuff your braid in your hat!" shouted Fujin, and dragged duo onto Farfie.

"Die, happy Creation of God!!!"

"Die by the hands of Shinigami, you misinformed freak!!" shouted both at eachother, then launched into a grand free-for-all, while Fujin walked off with Zell, talking about how dumb underlings can be.

Yohji stood and watched the two, then just sighed and layed next to Mango's bikini clad form, who was sleeping peacefully.

"manog-chan, hey koi, wake up." soothed Yohji, trying to get mango to show signs of life.

"huh?" said mango, opening her eyes, and realised she wa staring u-p at a really cute cute guy's face.

"AHHHH! HENTAI!!!!" yelled Mango, realising that yohji wasn't standing over her, he was laying ON TOP of her!

"what's wrong, sugar plum?" asked Yohji, looking slightly put out.

"YOHJI!!!!!" squealed Fujin, realising he wasn't left on the boat, and ran into a full-on glompage.

"I thought you were dead!" cried fujin, cradling herself in Yohji's arms.

"Oh, come on, you know a little water can't hurt me! my hair on the other hand..." said Yohji, pulling at his knotting frazzled hair.

and they embraced in the fading sunset.

* * * * * * * *

END DAY TWO, START DAY THREE!!!

* * * * * * * *

so how's it going so far? I hope you people like the story, and continue reading it! C&C please!


	3. Day Three

number three!!!

ok, here's the next part, which a lot of you have soooooo patiently been waiting for!!! thank yous go out to all my friends, who gave me inspirations for this chapter!!!! and Dilly, Quistis, Fujin, I just know we're gonna have a round of strip mao over the summer!!!

____________________________________

DAY THREE!!!!!

"NO DA" CLAN

:we leave off where Ken-Ken was about to kill the evil annoyance known as Miaka.::

"Die, evil spawn of peaceful television!" yelled Ken, swinging his hand down upon Miaka's face, and met.....nothing?!?!

Everyone looked around, and was amazed at the incredible speed of a bishoujo kitty. Chiri-neko was holding Miaka protectively in her arms, and was giving death glares to everyone.

"Nyaa?" asked Kuronekosama, mad he wasn't eating pacifist for dinner tonight.

"ROWR!!!!" yelled Chiri-neko and everyone sweatdropped.

"Ummm, everyone stay back..." warned Chiri-chan, hiding into Chichiri's arms.

"Watch out no da!" Chichiri shouted as he disappeared inside his kasa with Chiri.

*SPLAT*

What used to be Miaka's leg was nothing more than a burnt bone.

"purrrr...." Chiri-neko curled around Minako's ankle.

"AHH! DEMON CAT!" shouted Minako, jumping into Zech's arms.

"HISS!" shouted out the neko, getting fired up again, but Vash picked her up, and calmed her down.

"It's ok, she really didn't mean it. You just scared her!" soothed Vash, petting the neko's head.

"Ummmm, yeah! I love you, Chiri-neko!" cautiously said Minako, glancing over at the unconscious Miaka, Who Kenken was now cutting deep gashes into.

"Heheh..... shi ne..."muttered Ken, cutting into Miaka's arm.

"Has Ken-san gone insane?" asked Vivi, tilting his head to one side.

"It's nothing to be worried about Vivi-dono...," said Kenshin, putting a reassuring hand on Vivi's shoulder, "every one wants to kill that bitch de gozaru."

"oh... ok!" said Vivi, casting a lightning spell, and frying miaka, unfortunately hitting Ken too.... considering he was waving his metal bugnuks around everywhere.

"Hey, where'd Tasuki go?" asked Minako, reluctantly getting out of Zech's arms.

"and where's my black waltz no.3 doll?" asked Vivi, on the verge of tears. He'd gotten that doll on his honeymoon night with Quina, and he wasn't about to lose it.... it was the only thing he got out of the divorce.

"MWAHAHA! Moero! Moero!" came a shout from the bushes. (translation..BURN BURN!)

"Dilandau?" squealed Chiri, frantically searching everywhere.

"Nope, it's just Tasuki no da." said Chichiri, pushing open the bushes. There sat a barely clothed Tasuki, drinking sake, and feeding it to the missing doll.

"ok, mister dollie! I lost that round, but if you lose, you gotta take off ur huge POINTEE hat thingie!!" giggled Tasuki like a school girl, and pouring the bottle down the smiling doll's mouth.

"NO!! Tasuki, NO!" shouted Chiri, Minako, and Vivi; but it was too late.

The doll burped up fire; and Tasuki was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Minako, clutching the ashes to her face. Then she realized what she was doing. "EWWW!!! I have tasuki prints all over me!" yelled minako, dusting herself off.

"Don't move the ashes!" yelled Vivi, reaching for his staff.

"Why?" sniffled minako.

"Watch!" said Vivi, then started moving his stick in a circular patter, then jumped up off the ground, and shouted, "Full-life!"

Tasuki appeared out of the ashes, and there was much rejoicing. (minna: YAY!)

"well, with that done, let's go to tribal council!" said Chiri, and hopped onto Vash, asking to be carried.

"GLOMP" CLAN

"guys, ladies, please!" We shouldn't be fighting at all!!" shouted Quatre above the tangled mass of limbs. Dilly and Quistis had been engaged in a fierce battle of Strip Mao, until someone started throwing accusations.

*TEN MINUTES EARLIER*

"Quistis... the point of the game is to WIN." muttered Aya, holding onto his last remaining pieces of clothing: A sweater, and boxers.

"Yeah, Dilly-san! The other person's supposed to lose! that way your partner doesn't lose any clothes!" wailed Omi, having only his pink hat left, which luckily he was using to cover his bare necessities.

"Aya...strip...must watch." chanted Relena, obviously worse off than the last chapter. It looked like Dilly-chan had broken an arm off, and cut up Relena real bad; Not that Quistis' whip marks weren't evident on relena's sunburned and blistered backside.

"BACK, Evil demon!" shouted Dilly, putting down her cards, and brandishing her bow and arrows from her wand.

Relena, still not wanting more pain, slowly crept back in the shadows; watching from a distance, and muttering curses.

"That's better!" cackled Quistis, and drew another card from the pile.

"anou... you have 3 clubs already...you could play one." pointed out Syaoran.

"Shut up Syaoran! It's a little thing called STRATEGY!! Now stop giving away what I have to Dilly-chan! I'm sure Aya *coughandDillycough* want me to win!" prodded Quistis, picking up Syaoran and throwing him into the surf.

"Hurry and put that ace down, Dilly-san!" said Omi, shivering from the cool surf's breeze.

"Shush, precious, I must not. That's what they're expecting, see? I shall play... hey! it appears I have no suitable cards to put down!" faked Dilly with mock innocence, eliciting groans from everyone, "I'll hafta draw one then!"

"Dilly-chan, you little cheat! drawing cards when you clearly have one you can play!" growled Quistis, pulling out her whip.

"oh? and what about you, with your three clubs?!?" sneered Dilly, once more pulling out her wand, it transfiguring into a bow and arrow once more.

and thus the brawl began.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

"C'mon, we can't be fighting! we hafta go to tribal council!" wailed Quatre, seeing this was getting him no where.

Taking one more look at the mass of limbs, and fighting equipment, he sighed and started walking a little ways away.

"Alright, if you're gonna act that way, I'll hafta do something drastic!"

Quatre stopped walking once he was out of the girl's way, and let out a yell, becoming *Evil music plays*

INSANE QUATRE!!!!

"HEEHEEHEE!!!" squealed Quatre, grabbing everyone's attention.

***SWEATDROP***

"RUN!!!" screamed Dilly, who was picked up right after by a frightened Suboshi, and carried off into the trees. Trunks flew away with Quistis, and Syaoran was still stuck in the current. Aya hadn't been seen for a while though... and Seifer was staring down a Quatre about to tear Relena to shreds.

"Please, have mercy...." whimpered Relena, backing farther into the bushes, and clutching her stub of an arm.

"Quatre, leave the huddled mass alone! your fight is with me!" shouted Seifer.

Quatre turned to look at the man in the trench coat and blue speedo thong, and said, "yessssss...it IS!"

Quatre advanced onto Seifer (not like that, you HENTAIS!), but Seifer pulled something out of his trenchcoat. (not that EITHER! *thwap* bad bad hentais....)

"Tro-bear!" squealed Quatre, hurtling himself towards the pic Seifer had taken out. It appeared to be a pic of Trowa bending over to get something out of the fridge. Quatre seemed to be like his normal self again from seeing this pic, thank the gods.

"It seems I have saved the day! ne, princess?" asked Seifer, looking up at a hovering Trunks and Quistis.

Quistis blushed, and leaped outta Trunks' arms, saying, "ummm, YAY! SEIFER!" falling into his arms gracefully.

"Shouldn't we get going to the tribal council right about now?" asked Suboshi, now more than a little afraid of the peaceful blonde.

"sure!" said Dilly, glomping onto him again as they walked off to the meeting place.

"ugh....." *GLOMP*

"RAGE" CLAN

"SHHH!!!" we don't wanna wake up the others!!" whispered Fujin, then smirking, "yet!"

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS, ONNA?!?!" shouted piccolo, but was roughly smacked in the back of the head by Zell.

"don't ask questions!" snapped Zell, kicking piccolo for good measure, "Now let's set this up for Fujin, that way she'll be happy, and won't make us do something else for a while!"

"ok, fine......hyper kid.... but why did she dress us up in Spandex? and purple no less?" muttered Piccolo, pulling at the clingy fabric in disgust.

"hey, just cuz you don't like your color of clothing doesn't mean you should badmouth spandex!" retorted Zell, happily prancing in his dark blue spandexed cloth.

"fine... you onna in disguise..." mumbled Piccolo, flying over to the area Fujin had laid down her tumble mats.

"now.... HEY ZELL!!! hurry up and bring your tape!" semi-yelled Fujin, grabbing the tape from Zell's hands, and popping it into the tv that had appeared.

"NOOO!!! You never said we were gonna do this!!!!" screamed Zell, about to run, but found he was chained to his tumble mat. "No prob! I can break chains easy!!" and proceeded to whack them, but only got some bruises on his knuckles.

"umm, hate to burst ur bubble, but those are made out of gundamium." pointed out piccolo, sporting his own pair that had somehow gotten on.

"DAMMIT!" Zell sat on the mat, "OK, I'll do it! but only if I get to make out with fujin for ten straight minutes later!"

"DEAL!!!!" Squealed Fujin, raising the volume of the tape to maximum. ::If this doesn't wake up everyone, I don't know what will!::

"EVERYONE GET READY FOR BUNS OF STEEL!!!!!!" screamed out the tape.

Every head of the entire clan campsite popped up, and screamed; they all ran, jumping into the sea.

"hmm, it's not THAT bad is it?" asked Fujin, but noticed a pile of broken chains on the ground. "hmmm? how'd that happen?" she just shrugged it off and went off into the trees to look for piccolo.

"is she gone?" asked Duo, his hair out of it's customary braid, and sticking around his body.

"yeah, she's......." Mango took in the sight of the drool-worthy bishounen, and new glomping type feelings started to sprout.

"umm, Mango, you ok?" asked yohji, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"DUO!!!!!" cried Mango, running and glomping full-force onto Duo, snuggling up to his chest.

"She's become one of THEM!!!! NOOOO!!" screamed Duo, trying to pull her off of him.

*** *** ***

"pika?" Pikachu looked at Farfie.

"god must hurt..." Farfie looked at Pikachu.

a new unspoken rivalry had started.

*** *** ***

"Fujin? Where are you??! I'm sorry I ran away when the 80's workout music came on!!!" yelled Zell, trying to find out where she had gone.

"the onna went that way, weakling." stated Wufei, pointing at the hot springs.

"I didn't know we had a hot springs...." said Zell.

"of course we do. that's where yuuhi spends all his time. haven't you noticed that he's rarely in the plotline?!"

"yes... but I thought he was just pining for Chiri. you know he wanted to be picked in her group." said Zell, heading off to the springs.

"Baka onnas... AND WHERE'S MY DAMN OREOS, NATAKU?!?" yelled Wufei, picking up a rock. he started hitting it with his fist, screaming about how it shouldn't make cheese from snow, and other crazy talk.

"Fujin?" asked Zell, looking around the springs.

".......yes?"

"are you ok??"

Fujin beamed, "OF COURSE I'm ok!!!! I have this place!!!" she motioned to all the nakie bishies in the hot springs with her.

(fangirls, we KNOW you want to be there.)

"but.... it's getting dark...."

"so?!?!"

"tribal council...."

"DAMN!!! I forgot!! wait.... that means I can see Vash from the no da team!!!!! YESSSS!!! we are going!!!!" screamed Fujin, jumping out of the springs, and making a mad dash for clothing.

**********

"WIIL NO ONE HELP ME?!?!" screams Duo out into the night air, still being glomped by Mango

**********

TBC


End file.
